Todo el tiempo del mundo
by truchita
Summary: Ron y Hermione. Horas perdidas en un reloj de arena. Segunderos que nunca se cruzan. En algún momento del sexto año, antes de publicarse HBP. UST, ANGST RHr.


**

* * *

TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO**

**_Por Truchita

* * *

_**

A veces me examino en el espejo. Cuando estoy en el baño, en ropa interior, miro mi reflejo como si fuese un jeroglífico.

Sé que no soy bonita como Lavender ni exótica como Parvati. Soy menuda, flacucha, poca cosa. Pero observo las caderas que se forman, el pecho que crece, los muslos que se tornean, la cara que se afila. Y sé que nunca seré tan perfecta. Piel tensa, ojos grandes, huesos delicados.

Todo se esfumará. Como el fuego de la chimenea.

Crookshanks ronronea contra mi costado. Mis rodillas asoman bajo la falda. Me pregunto si alguien las mirará cuando yo no me doy cuenta. Tal vez debería subir el dobladillo, como hacen las demás. Y quizá tendría que aflojarme la corbata y desabotonarme el cuello de la camisa, porque los chicos siempre te buscan el escote por el rabillo del ojo.

Menos a mí, claro. Yo soy Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor, empollona de Hogwarts.

Pronto estallará la guerra. Siento su presencia invisible, su amenaza viscosa. Como la electricidad que se palpa en el aire antes de una tormenta. El mundo finge que la vida sigue, pero en nuestro interior sabemos que algo está a punto de cambiar.

Todos somos mortales. Ninguna guerra sigue una lógica, los caídos no son elegidos.

Cualquiera puede convertirse en víctima.

A veces me pregunto si merece la pena. Preocuparse, planear un futuro, ser prudente. Mi mundo son los libros. Estudiar, leer, bucear en un universo que se expande sin descanso, hasta el infinito. Hechizos e Historia, nunca lo sabré todo. El conocimiento me hace sentir insignificante, parte de algo grandioso que nunca llegaré a comprender, por eso lo persigo con avidez.

Las demás tontean con chicos y yo me digo que hay cosas más importantes. Nunca tengo tiempo de nada. Ni siquiera de arreglarme para ir a Hogsmeade. ¿Para qué, sólo voy a la Casa de las Plumas y después me dejo arrastrar hasta Honeydukes y Las Tres Escobas por Harry y Ron. Ellos nunca se darían cuenta si me peino de forma distinta o si llevo algo más ajustado que de costumbre. Yo sólo soy Hermione. Una de ellos.

Hay una pareja de quinto haciendo manitas en un rincón. Suelto el libro de Aritmancia que estoy leyendo y Crookshanks bufa. Los reprendo -_Hay niños delante¿no os da vergüenza?_-, chasquean la lengua y salen de la sala común.

Mientras el cuadro se abre y varios novatos intercambian cromos, recuerdo que en una ocasión pillé in fraganti a unos Hufflepuff de séptimo. Ella era rubia y guapa, él alto y moreno. Ron tenía entrenamiento y yo tuve que patrullar sola. Oí jadeos en el aula de Estudios Muggles y entré como un huracán. El chico tenía la camisa abierta y la muchacha estaba sentada sobre una mesa. Al verlos me di cuenta de que no se besaban.

Se devoraban.

Y después de restarles unos mil puntos y sacarlos de allí a gritos, me pregunté si alguna vez alguien llegará a mirarme así. Con ese brillo disuelto en los ojos, con esa intensidad, con esa sombra oscura y primitiva que comienza a aparecer en la adolescencia.

Anticipación.

Hambre.

En cuarto curso, antes del Baile de Navidad, Lavender empezó a comer yogures sin cuchara. Le pregunté qué hacía y Parvati soltó una risita y me dijo que ensayaba para besar a Seamus. Lavender dejó el yogur un momento y puso voz de interesante para añadir _O al que sea_.

Algunas chicas han llegado más lejos este verano.

Hace poco oí cuchichear a un grupo de Ravenclaw en el cuarto de baño. Alguien decía que fue más rápido de lo que pensaba. Y que al día siguiente él le envió una lechuza con flores. A mí me pareció una ingenua. Y una fresca por contárselo a todo el mundo.

Yo nunca lo contaría. O eso creo, no sé.

En realidad, nunca he tenido nada que mereciera la pena contar.

Quizá no sea para tanto.

Quizá muera mañana o dentro de tres meses. Y nunca habré sentido la humedad de unos labios sobre los míos ni el calor de unos dedos en mi espalda. Cuando me miro en el espejo y recorro las curvas de mi cuerpo me digo que tal vez esté tirando algo por la borda.

El tiempo. El tiempo se escurre entre mis manos como el agua por el desagüe.

Doy un gran suspiro y alguien entra.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Levanto la cabeza y lo veo. Un uniforme de quiddicth, unos ojos azules y un pelo tan rojo como la capa escarlata. Está despeinado y tiene expresión cansada cuando se apoltrona en el sofá sin miramientos, a mi lado. Resopla y el flequillo se agita sobre sus ojos.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí sentada ni cuándo se han ido todos. Ni siquiera sé dónde está mi gato.

Por eso me encojo de hombros.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Una auténtica mierda- dice con calma -. Estoy hecho polvo. Harry se está duchando.

Sus piernas son tres veces más largas que las mías. La capa se abre y se desparrama a su alrededor, rozando la piel que no cubre mi falda. Ha extendido los brazos sin pensar sobre el respaldo del sofá, por encima de mi cabeza, siempre muy por encima, sin tocarme. Huele a ranas de chocolate, a tierra mojada y a un sudor limpio en el que aún se aprecia algo jabonoso. Tiene los pantalones blancos manchados de barro y todavía no se ha quitado los guantes de guardián. Sus manos parecen enormes bajo el cuero, sus brazos palpitan una fuerza nervuda.

Emana algo extraño y gigante.

Una especie de magnetismo que me hace estremecer de pies a cabeza.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunta.

_En que no estaremos aquí eternamente. En que no seremos siempre así, libres y jóvenes, perfectos. En que tal vez muera mañana. En qué ocurriría si te besara ahora mismo. Sin preámbulos, sin palabras. Palpar tu boca con la mía, abrirte los labios con la lengua. Tocarte la cara. Dejar que me cojas del cuello. Buscar debajo de tu jersey. Notar tus manos bajo la falda._

_Pienso si reaccionarías igual que yo, si me devolverías el beso, si dejarías caer tu cuerpo sobre mí. Si sabríamos qué es lo que hay que hacer. Si tú ya has besado a otras chicas. Si has visto a alguna desnuda. Si eres tan fuerte como pareces, si me romperías. Si serías tierno. Si me susurrarías cosas al oído. Si tus labios sabrían al postre de esta noche y tu piel sería caliente y suave. Si oiría tu pulso, si sería tan violento como el mío._

_Pienso si sientes lo mismo que yo. El mismo miedo, la misma inquietud._

_La misma necesidad._

-En nada.

Durante un segundo, no sé de qué color son sus ojos. Un verde líquido y vibrante que se diluye en una plácida laguna azul. Pliega los labios en una sonrisa ladeada. Carnosos, levemente mojados. Baja un brazo para coger el libro que descansa en mi regazo. Siento el peso de sus dedos sobre la tela de mi falda.

Doy un respingo. No se da cuenta.

Ron nunca se da cuenta de nada.

-No te preocupes, Hermione- me dice ojeando el libro.

Su voz cambió hace mucho tiempo. Quizá delante de mis narices, tal vez durante un verano. Pero, por alguna razón, ahora parece bajar una octava y caracolear dentro de mi oído, tibia y desconocida.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y sé que habla de lo que cree que estoy pensando. Exámenes, final de curso, traducciones de runas, revueltas de duendes.

Trato de conformarme. Y le sonrío.

La guerra toma forma a escondidas, a nuestras espaldas. La muerte nos espera agazapada tras los matorrales de nuestra ignorancia.

El tiempo pasa. Lánguido. Constante.

Al ritmo de un corazón que late.

El mío, que se inquieta. El de Ron, que no lo sabe.

**(fin)**

8/1/05


End file.
